Conquerors - New Version
by shadowwriter01
Summary: After the end of the war, the most Decepticons had left the galaxy and are now far away in space. Here they are following new plans. This story plays after "Transwarp" and before "Evolution".
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The Transformers belong to Hasbro, not to me.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Conquerors<span>**

_Somewhere in space, far away from the Milky-Way Galaxy_

Millions of light-years away from Earth and Cybertron, the Decepticon flagship `Revenge´, that had been constructed by Unicron years ago, was slowly moving through space.

Behind it was the rest of the Decepticon fleet that currently consisted of four other ships,

Trypticon in his space ship mode, closely followed by the last transwarp-shuttle that was still intact and not lost or purposely scrapped after the last battles of the war, a light battle-cruiser and a large transport-ship that was carrying hundreds of Decepticon warriors.

They were all alone in a large empty area, travelling though one remote star system after the other. Nothing was happening.

Until they finally had a contact, until they met other ships.

The battle had started. Laser blasts and missiles were shooting through space, metal bursted and explosions filled the room as oxygen was released burning into space.

The Decepticons didn´t hesitate a moment to get active as they saw the situation.

It were the conquerors against the defenders and the liberators.

Or at least that was what it seemed to be.

xxx

In fact this entire situation rooted in events that happened over a year before.

After the end of the war, the most Decepticons had left their home sector and traveled in a direction out of the local galaxy. Most of them had by now realized that the war had become senseless. Even if they hadn´t wanted to admit it to themselves, that their goals could not longer be achieved and were now trying to find something new.

Their fleet had been out here for months now, looking for something, anything. Even if they themselves didn´t exactly knew what this would be and what it would look like, a chance, a opportunity.

They spend their time, waiting and searching for anything that may turn out useful for them.

"We have reached the sector 11.883.190, the part of space the the humans call the Triangulum Galaxy," his Second in Command Cyclonus reported to Galvatron.

The Cybertronians themselves had never bothered to name this sector of the universe except through a number and so the most of them had just adopted the Earth terms.

It was kind of ironic that now, despite their supposed superiority, just like the Autobots, even the Decepticons often used human names and descriptions for various things.

Galvatron was sitting on the bridge of the flagship, surrounded by his command-staff and a number of Sweeps.

"I understand Cyclonus," the Decepticon leader answered. "Soundwave, we will scan this star system. If you find anything interesting, we will send out scouts to investigate, if not, we will continue with the next one."

"As you command Galvatron," the communication-officer replied in his typical, monotone voice.

"What are we doing out here anyway?" Scourge asked in Cyclonus direction "For months we have been traveling and searching every star system we came through, for what exactly?"

Despite that he kept his voice low, Galvatron had heard him.

There was a time, back then when he was still plagued with insanity, where he would have regarded such questions with the shot of a laser blast, but that time was long over.

"Scourge," he said, "you should realize that out here are hundreds of systems, ripe for the taking. Cyclonus and I came to that realization a short time before the war ended."

"When why have we not already started to conquer some of them?" the Sweep leader asked.

"You will see Scourge, you will see."

Galvatron and Cyclonus had indeed planned to take over other worlds, but they would do it in quite another way then expected.

"Several objects detected," Soundwave reported now, "moving fast across the fourth planet of the system."

"Well, that **sounds** interesting," the Decepticon leader replied. "Let us see what you have found. Tracker, bring us on course," he addressed one of the Sweeps.

"Yes Galvatron."

xxx

At the other side of the system two space-ships were flying at their full speed, closely followed by three larger arrow shaped ones that were firing on them without pause. The pursuers had obviously far more fire-power and were very dangerous in opposite to their barely armed prey.

This two vessels had been fleeing from their home-world several weeks ago and were now on the run from the aliens who had invaded their planet and killed millions of their people.

The crew was a race of purple skinned humanoids, two arms and two legs, in height and stature comparable to the people of Earth and Nebulos, with hair colors ranged from white to shades of grey. Their clothes consisted mostly of somewhat typical looking suits, that could have also easily been worn by any other space flying race in the galaxy.

On the first look, they were a typical race of organic `squishies´ that many Decepticons would often look down to.

The invaders came to their world months ago and attacked without warning. They bombed their towns into the ground, their troops landed and murdered or captured and enslaved counless people.

Survivors were mostly sent to camps and prisons were they were forced to work for the invaders. Torture and summary executions were daily business at this places. Tens of thousands had already died in this installations and that was the state at the time they had left their planet. By what they knew it could by now already have become even worse.

The only reason that their attackers had ever given to them was that they were `an inferior race´ and should be removed to make place for their betters.

This aliens, as they had found out by other creatures they had met, had also attacked and invaded many other worlds in the entire sector.

Nobody in this part of space was strong enough to stand against them and so they saw it as their right to invade and destroy other species and take their worlds for themselves.

"They have found us father," a young female said in panic to an elder male who was apparently commanding the ship.

"Bring us closer to the planet," he said to a man and a woman who were sitting on the consoles.

As they spoke the hull was hit by a shot. The entire ship was shaking under their feet.

"They have us," a young man shouted.

"We can not escape," the commander stated. "Call the other ship. Tell them to escape by themselves. Maybe at least they can get to safety."

"They are approaching," the navigator told them.

They all looked at the nearing war ships through the windows. On they screens they saw that the weapon systems of the other ships were charged.

Then they saw the blaster fire.

But to their surprise it were not they who were being hit but one of the attacking ships.

They saw now another crowd of vessels that was closing in and that had fired at the invaders. It was a very large purple battle-ship of a sort that they had never seen before, flanked by a group of smaller, strange looking, fighters.

xxx

Cyclonus had just transformed into jet mode after leaving the hangar of the Revenge and he was being followed by a small group of Sweeps.

He targeted one of the three alien vessels and fired a salve of missiles. The entire front party of the ship exploded and it was left crippled hanging in space. One moment later the Sweeps continued what he had started by concentrating their fire and completely destroying the enemy.

While the technology of the invaders was frightening for this part of space, the Decepticons were still millennia ahead of them. Against their jet-modes and their battle-ships, they had absolutely no chance.

It was like the old human saying, there was always a bigger fish in the ocean.

One of the other ships of the attacking aliens was fired upon by the Revenge and literally ripped in half under only a few shots of the flagship.

The third enemy vessel, having seen the fate of the others, turned around and was flying away with top speed.

"The last enemy is retreating," Cyclonus called the flagship.

xxx

"Let them go," Galvatron ordered. "We will have time enough to deal with them later. Let us first find out what we have found here. Soundwave, hail the ships that were fleeing from them."

On a screen before him appeared the face of a small organic alien, purple skinned and white haired.

"I am Galvatron," he introduced himself, "Supreme Leader of the Decepticon Empire. We have seen that you were under attack and came to your help."

The computer of the Decepticon command-vessel had already accessed the systems of their ships and was now translating the cybertronian language into the one of this people.

"I," the organic hesitated for a moment, clearly in surprise about this entire situation.

They had just been rescued from, what they thought, was their clear doom and now they were confronted with this strange metallic aliens who had defeated the invaders seemingly without any effort.

"I thank you in the name of my people," he finally said. "My name is Cos Singe, the leader of this group. We are refugees from the planet Agania."

"Refugees?" Galvatron asked.

"Our world had been attacked and taken over by the species you have just met. They have destroyed our cities, killed countless millions of us, they enslaved us and forced our people into labor camps, they are planning to eradicate our entire species and take our world for their own."

"I understand," Galvatron replied. "This is really horrible. I feel truly sorry for what happened to your people. We will of course be glad to offer you any assistance that we can. That means of course as far as we can."

"Please," the small organic pleaded. "You have just defeated their forces, you are the only one we have ever met who can do that. We need your help and we are not the only ones. They had already done this to other worlds, they are planning to conquer this entire sector."

"The entire sector you say?" Galvatron asked curious. "This means you are asking me for military help?"

"Yes, please help us. You are our only hope."

"I see. We will maybe be able to help you. But you must understand this. We have lost our home-world ourselves lately, we are not many and low on resources.

If we decide to help you, we will take charge. We will command and direct your people in the coming battles, we will take your resources and decide how to use them the best against the enemy. Tell your leaders that."

"We have no leaders. Our entire ruling body had been killed by the invaders."

"Indeed?" Galvatron asked. That was all he had truly wanted to know. "As you say it you will have to completely rebuild your society, even if you win."

"That is true", Singe admitted.

"We also have another concern," Galvatron told him. "If we save your world, we want of course the right to settle there ourselves. And when this war is over we will together discuss the lines for a new society. Tell this to your people."

"I will Galvatron," the humanoid alien answered.

"Good, under this conditions, I am sure that we can help your people."

Then the transmission ended. Galvatron laid back in his chair and smiled.

xxx

As the transmission ended, Cos Singe was overcome by a cold feeling.

Was he just about to give control over his people to an outside force? Were they just trading one conqueror for another?

In the end it didn´t matter. Their species was facing slavery, death and finally extinction.

Whatever these `Decepticons´ offered them, it could only be better than the alternative.

xxxxxxx

"It has all worked far better than we had expected," Galvatron told Cyclonus.

"You are right Galvatron. We have searched half of the known space for a fitting conflict to get ourselves involved to. This one however is more promising than I had expected."

"We will crush this race of `conquerors´ and bring their worlds under our control," Galvatron said. "At the same time we will rally their former victims against them under our command. We will fight their war for them and save them all, but to our conditions."

"And that will be their total loyalty to us," Cyclonus stated. "The most of this worlds will probably ask us to stay anyway. If only to make sure that such attacks against them can never happen again.

That they have to give their governmental-control over to us will only be a small price for them. After all, it were their last governments who had completely failed to keep them save in the first place."

"Yes Cyclonus indeed, we protect them all from their enemies and in exchange they will become part of our Empire. Who had thought that these Autobot like tactics could work so well," Galvatron remarked. "It is ironic, isn´t it?"

It had been an idea, a improvised plan they both had come up with during the last days of the war. In the time Unicron had returned another time and Autobots and Decepticons had once again to work hand in hand to stop him. But piece by piece their idea had grown more complex and taken concrete form.

It was at that days, during the final confrontation with the being who was their (re)creator and their worst nightmare, when they both had realized how thin the line between conqueror and conquered could sometimes be.

"Like our `old friend´ Optimus Prime said so often, `Freedom is the right of all sentient beings´," Cyclonus quoted the Autobot leader. "The only thing Prime oversaw or not wanted to see, is that the ones who are not able to defend themselves will always be depending on others to do it for them. So in some sense they will always be in the hand of someone else.

This is a truth we Decepticons accept... no matter if we like it or not," he added grimly.

He remembered back how it had been to be in Unicron´s clutches and how he had once watched helplessly as the monstrous being had attacked Cybertron, as the Decepticons had been scattered, Galvatron driven to madness.

xxx

It wasn´t until last year and that Primus had revealed themselves to them that they finally had the chance to strike back, that they had the chance for revenge and in some strange sense earned their own freedom.

Strange is it what you can all be conquered, Cyclonus thought, subjugated by without even fully realizing it, monstrous planet-eating robots, insanity, desperation, a never ending circle of violence, even your own programming and many other things.

But now they had broken free of all of that. Like his leader had once said, being the master, not the slave.

The Decepticons had been stuck, in some sense just as much as everyone else. Even Galvatron admitted that by now, not in front of the troops though.

In nine million years they had conquered Cybertron twice, only to loose it a short time later through outside influences. The Autobots had a similar track record. Third parties were constantly appearing by now and threatening both of them. They had been fighting for eons and always ended up nearly in the same position as before.

They were running in circles. The was had become senseless. Their goals could not be reached, not in this way at least.

But now they had found another.

xxx

"Quite poetically put Cyclonus," Galvatron said, "but you are right of course. We saw this loophole in Prime´s philosophy and acted on it. We will take good care of our new citizens. We are now conquerors without being conquerors."

"I will prepare the troops for the coming battle," his Second in Command stated.

"Do that Cyclonus." A smile formed on Galvatron´s face.

xxx

It only took them two months.

They world of the `Conquerors´ was lying in ruins.

And the others had in this sector been `freed´. All of them were under control of the Decepticons.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Victory, it was a complete and overwhelming victory.

Of course it was, Cyclonus thought back, these aliens never had any real chance against the power of the Decepticons.

xxx

It was less than five weeks ago that Cyclonus, Scourge, the Sweeps, Ramjet, Blitzwing, Thrust, Slugslinger, Triggerhappy, Darkwing, Dreadwind, Needlenose and Vortex were flying over their Capital, shooting down defending air-fighters to the hundreds and bombing their government-central to the ground.

The three gestalts Predaking, Devastator and Abominus had been rampaging through the city and breaking their last resistance.

At the same time the Revenge was leveling some of their military bases around the globe from orbit and Onslaught, Brawl, Motormaster and Quake were crushing their few remaining ground-forces.

It was the kind of battle like the Decepticons had been created for. Even if their newest opponents were behind them in both technology and firepower, their sheer number and their merciless fanatism made up for it.

But now it was over.

In the end their capital-city was lying in ruins, their home-world was devastated. But in this case it was quite certain that nobody in this galaxy would feel sorry for them.

The infamous Conquerors, the Kar´Merek as they themselves called their race, had been defeated. Their planet was now being occupied by Decepticon, Aganian and Truul forces.

The conquerors became the conquered. It had all turned out exactly as Galvatron wanted.

The other worlds in this sector had been lining up behind him. They were following because they knew his Decepticons were the only ones who had a chance against their enemy.

Most of these beings were even completely aware of his intentions to rule over them when the battle was over.

Half of them were of the opinion that, if he was able to bring down their oppressors, he would deserve to rule their worlds anyway and the other half was just too desperate to even care in either way.

Of course the Kar´Merek were that terrible to the races they had subjugated that about **anybody** who would free these races from their terror would be seen as a savior by a great part of these people, as a messiah.

They had truly found the perfect ground for their plan, Cyclonus thought.

The war had been short but intense. Entire fleets of their opponents had been burning, space-stations and outposts had been destroyed, cities bombed into ruins. All this while the Decepticons themselves had only lost a mere handful warriors.

Their new `allies´ from this sector however **did** have some significant losses during the campaign. Actually the Decepticons didn´t even need them. But the other species who had been invaded, systematically terrorized and enslaved for years now and in a few cases nearly exterminated, were not willing to stay out of this fight, even if the Decepticons had tried to stop them.

To let their forces assist them in this war however was a good opportunity for Galvatron to win their loyalty and he would certainly not miss it."

But all that was over a month ago.

xxxxxxx

Now their leader Galvatron was sitting in his new headquarters on the planet Agania and waiting for the reports of both his own Decepticon officers and the new leadership of the natives.

The more he was hearing during this morning, the more he admitted that not all of these reports were to his liking. In fact most of them were news about problems that had come up at one end of the New Empire or the other and thanks to the new course they were following he could not longer simply try to solve them with a laser-gun.

There was a single one under them however that was **exactly** what he had hoped for.

"And?" Cyclonus had asked him just a few astro-minutes after he had gotten the news.

"It is exactly as we had predicted, they had named me head of their new United Government," Galvatron stated.

This `new government´ was of course ultimately not much more an executive tool for himself.

"Just as anticipated," Cyclonus commented drily. "I hope that doesn´t mean that I have to call you `Mister President´ from now on?" he asked stoically at the outside, but with a obvious case of hidden humor.

"Certainly **not**," Galvatron snapped at him.

"Well, that´s good to know," his Second responded. The smirk on his face was barely to make out, only recognizable for people who knew him.

**This** was it, Galvatron thought. Three sentient space-travelling races who had willingly joined up with the Decepticons and a fourth one that they had fought and brought down together. All in all **five** populated worlds.

To that came several civil and military outposts and space bases, fleets and surviving standing armies of the species from these planets and of course his own Decepticon troops.

That was his new Empire. It was an Empire that was founded not just on brute force, but on persuation and subtle manipulation.

"Do you have anything important to report?" his leader asked him.

From one moment to the other Cyclonus outer demeanor changed completely. He was now the picture of the serious and dutiful `Second in Command´.

"In fact I do," he answered. "These terrorists have attacked again."

"Where?"

"On the South Continent, the Rumai Region. They bombed the space-port of the local capital-town. By the latest count ten Aganians and one Truul are dead and nine more wounded."

Galvatron frowned. This certain group had been a nuisance for him for the last weeks.

The so called `Free Aganian Movement´ spoke for the removal of all foreigners on their home-planet and it´s complete independence from outside forces.

This included of course the Decepticons and also the other aliens their race had allied with during the last war.

Even if Galvatron did not have the `secret´ ambition to rule over them all, he would have known that this was a fools request.

After all the destruction and chaos the Kar´Merek had caused on the planet, Agania would not be able to exist without outside help for at least the next years. If they all were truly to leave, like these people demanded, tens maybe hundred thousands would by from starvation, civil unrest and plaques.

This was however something that the Free Aganian Movement didn´t realize or just didn´t want to see.

They claimed to act solely and alone in the interests of their world and their people. On the other hand however they didn´t seem to have a problem to kill other members of their species in their attacks.

They were in short words terrorists. Over hundred Aganians had already died during bomb-assaults, while they so far had only managed to non-critically damage just three Decepticons.

But even they could be useful for Galvatron in the long run. That meant if he managed to turn the rest of the population against them properly, they could give them a new common enemy, now that the `conquerors´ were defeated.

They were however not the only problem.

Another matter was the ongoing occupation of the Kar´Merek home-world itself. As someone could imagine, the anger that their former victims felt was great. It was quite and irony that the Decepticons were now in fact protecting other races.

In some cases they could barely avoid massacres on the native population by the hands of their allies. It was only understandable that the creatures who had been tormented for years were thirsting for vengeance.

One of the worst examples were the Trelark, who were next to the Aganians and the Truul the third species who had joined the Decepticon´s campaign.

The Kar´Merek had literally murdered over half of their population and turned their home-world into an uninhabitable wasteland. Until only a few weeks earlier they had faced complete extinction. If they had their way the planet of their enemies would have ended up exactly like her own.

It was not as if Galvatron particular cared what happened to this creatures, especially if it was **this** particular race. He had red the reports and he admitted, even he was sickened by some of these.

By what they had find out, these so called `conquerors´ had not just wiped out the population of entire planets and exterminated at least two other races. They killed millions of people in death-camps, experimented on war-prisoners and civilians of all ages, tortured countless others.

He was all in for war and destruction for the sake of conquest or even just for the sake of itself. The lust for battle was something all Decepticons had in their life-energon and he had it like barely another. Sometimes he even had the thought that this was the true reason they had always continued their war with the autobots.

But slowly and systematically tormenting and working entire species to death? That was beyond even him.

No, the the Kar´Merek were a race that nobody, including himself would miss.

But there was the large potential loss of work forces and resources. No, that of an entire populated world, he thought.

If the Trelark had their way the home of the conquerors would become a lifeless planet, one that they themselves would have to completely build up again from scratch again.

There had already been enough damage in **his** new Empire and the needed every living being available that they could get to repair it.

To that came that if the Autobots should find out that such a massacre happened under their watch, it could actually damage the still very shaky peace. Not matter if they were really the ones who had caused it or not.

Peace, he thought, an end of the war with the Autobots. It was a possibility that he had actually more or less considered a few times before.

One of these times was for example as Optimus Prime had been resurrected and used the Matrix to cure the Hate Plaque. He and Prime had worked side by side to stop the disasten back then, just like they had been forced to sometimes when he had still been Megatron.

Or a few months earlier as this fanatical Quintesson had kidnapped Rodimus Prime, Cyclonus, Scourge and himself, to preserve them as living `scientific documents´ and they had to work together to escape.

That were the times the word peace had been discussed. This meant of course in this times it had actually looked for a short moment like a half-way possible chance.

It had not been until Unicron´s second grand-scale attack and that they had to form a new alliance, that peace had actually become a realistic possibility.

It was quite ironically that the Decepticons were now officially the `saviors of other races´, while they had in fact been conquerors themselves only a short time ago and in some sense they still were.

Politics, he thought, a part of him nearly wished he could just return to insanity and simply blast them all.

xxx

Madness, insanity, it had been his personal plaque for nearly a year. He knew it better than anyone else, the blinding rage, the disconnection from all the things around him.

But, just like the Great War, that time was over.

He remembered the days when he had finally come completely back to his senses. Even then he had secretly been unsure of himself and did everything to avoid the same unhealthy pattern of behavior.

He had in secret re-observed every bit of data from the time of his madness, including his own memories several times over.

With Soundwave´s help he had even created a line of fascimile-constructs, doubles of himself, that were programmed to act like he during his insanity, for study reasons.

During that he had even been fighting his old self a few times in combat simulations, literally facing himself more than once. And that in more senses than one.

His true motivation for all this was of course a detail he would have never admitted to anyone, even his closest allies.

Never would he have talked to anyone about his self-doubts, not even Cyclonus.

One of the few positive aspects of that time was, in retro-perspective, that he knew now who of his troops was truly loyal to him. Cyclonus, Soundwave and some others were a few of these.

Cyclonus, in many ways he was the Second in Command he had always hoped for.

Sometimes he asked himself why he had not made his old self Skywarp his Air Commander a long time ago. Oh, take that back. He knew exactly why he didn´t do it.

Skywarp had been too…too what? too single-minded, too carefree and too unquestioningly loyal. And beside that he just didn´t want the job. It wasn´t until their reformation by Unicron that he had matured enough to become what he was now.

But he should have still been better than Starscream, shouldn´t he?

You should think every Second in Command would be better than one who is trying to blow up the planet under your feet.

Skywarp had actually served as acting Air Commander for some time on Earth when Starscream had been on a longer mission on another planet and he hadn´t been doing a bad job then. Over time, with some experience, he might have become excelent. So why did he not keep him in that position and got rid of the wanna-be usurper?

For the same reason that he had not executed Starscream several times over, everytime he tried to kill him, when he endangered his troops or made some scheme to betray him, he thought.

Once again Galvatron remembered back, to another life where he had been called Megatron.

Starscream, in many ways he was the Second in Command he had always dreaded, but never truly managed to get rid of. Or even more that he never could bring himself to do it.

He had been a constant threat to his life, to the safety of all of them, a loose gun that could turn on everyone anytime. So why had never really brought it over himself to replace him, to destroy him?

But no, for some twisted reason he just had to stick with Starscream, give him second chances again and again, only to be disappointed every time.

Sometimes he himself wasn´t sure what had been going on inside of Megatron´s mental circuitry.

As he had seen him the last time, Starscream had been worse than ever before.

He had lost his position, his place under the Decepticons and had fallen under the control of Unicron. But it wasn´t as if he had actually anyone else to blame for all that but himself. Not that it had ever stopped Starscream.

It hadn´t been taking much to figure out that the former Air Commander´s mental state was falling apart more and more at that time.

Yes, madness, he thought, just like himself.

But in the end the strange metaphysical strings between himself and Starscream had been finally broken.

Now his old Second was gone, finally, just like the old order, like Unicron and the Great War. Like the old times.

xxx

"Is there anything else of importance?" he asked Cyclonus.

"Yes," he answered, "Shrapnell has contacted us. He say that the preparation at the new colony are finished."

It was now a few weeks ago that the Insecticons had began to occupy a new base on a jungle-planet in a system a few light-years away.

Thanks to the Insecticon cloning-ability and thanks to the assistance of a group of Sweeps he had send to them, they had by now already established the beginnings of a new colony. The two groups were working together quite well

This was no great surprise since they were technically different version of the same beings. Of course with some very important differences.

The presence of the Sweeps had of course also another reason, to keep an eye on them. Right from the start the loyalty of the Insecticons had been an issue. The three original ones had betrayed the Decepticons several times.

It was only years later that the sub-group could be brought to cooperate more or less effectively with the main force.

One of the reasons for that had been the fact that Megatron had allowed them the creation of an line of sentient Insecticon Clones and other prototypes. In exchange these new models were programmed with greater loyalty to the Decepticons. I had been a agreement that all of them profited from.

This was in fact not the first time a Insecticon-colony had been created. Despite their at that time still a bit questionable alliance, it had been done before. A few decades ago they had already built up a well known stronghold on the planet Coleop in their home-galaxy.

That world had been an valuable outpost of the old Decepticon Empire for several years, until they had finally lost it to an Autobot strike-force after the great battles of 2005.

Shrapnell had actually named the new planet Coleop II. It was fitting since it serveda similar purpose for them now.

"Very good," the Decepticon leader said. "I hope that is everything for the rest of the day."

"Actually it is not," Cyclonus replied. "Soundwave had just called in from his office and informed me that we have a guest here for you, one of the natives who had requested to talk to you in an important matter."

"I see," Galvatron replied motionlessly. "Well, send this guest in," he said.

xxx

It took the newcomer only a few minutes to arrive.

As they saw it was nobody else than Alira Singe, the daughter of the first aganian they had met, who was now the newly installed head of the new Aganian Government. This was of course a body who had not much actual authority besides to listen to Galvatron´s decisions and help to realize them.

His body meanwhile had taken the role of one of the ambassadors to the Decepticon forces on their planet.

"Lord Galvatron," she greeted him, "I am honored to see you and I am glad that you have agreed to meet me this quickly."

"I am always there for the citizens of our new state," he told her matter of factly.

"Thank you my Lord," she replied. "As I have informed your officers, there is a matter I have to discuss with you," she stated with some visible nervosity.

"What is this matter?" he wanted to know.

"My Lord have you have already heard the news from the Eastern Regions?" she asked him carefully.

"No, I have not hear anything from this area," he answered, "why?"

"A village in this region has been...well destroyed," she said.

"Another terror-assault," Galvatron responded, "that is tragic, but it is hardly a reason why you needed to come here personally and in inform me."

"No," she replied, "it wasn´t an attack, at least not in the direct sense...it was..."

"Tell me," Galvatron said with some force.

He knew his reaction wasn´t the most diplomatic one, but he couldn´t help it. Right now his patience was at it´s end.

"It were Decepticons who destroyed the place," she stated reluctantly.

She was clarly afraid, afraid how he would react, afraid to tell him. Yes, because she couldn´t be sure that he hadn´t in fact authorized this attack himself, Galvatron realized.

"What?" Cyclonus exclaimed now.

Both The Decepticon leader and his second instantly knew the reason for her insecurity. There were in fact members under the Aganians who were in no way completely convinced about the Decepticons and their intentions and she was obviously one of them.

It was time now to convince her that her fears were unfounded.

xxxxxxx

_The Eastern Regions, two days later_

He had arrived just a few minutes ago at the local base.

He was greeted by all of them just as he would have expected it.

They all treated him with respect, but they were also acting very careful. He could see their nervosity. It was no wonder since they knew exactly **why** exactly he was here.

But there was one exception.

"Cyclonus," a purple colored female seeker greeted him a short time after he had passed the entrance of the local base.

Her name was Stormcloud. He knew her quite well. She had been serving with him for some time on Earth some years ago when he had still been his `old self´ Skywarp.

She was the only one here who was not visibly nervous. This was for good reason. She was the only one here who had no reason to fear his presence since she was an old friend and he knew perfectly well that she had nothing to do with the incident.

Despite that he would not leave her out. He would run a check on everyone stationed in this base to find out if he had even the slightest thing to do with what happened.

The massacre that occured her was a small but noticable threat to their relation to the natives and with that to their policies and he was here to deal with the situation.

He was here to make an example.

* * *

><p><strong>Author´s notes:<strong> This chapter contains several references to `past events´. This means in this case other stories.

-First there is the remark about the Quintesson who had `kidnapped´ Galvatron, Cyclonus and Scourge. This happened in the official story `Macrocosmic Seekers´.

-Next is the Insecticon Planet called Caleop. This is taken from the work of the fanfic-author Wayward that I use here with permission. From there is also the reference about Skywarp temperally acting as Air Commander on Earth and the character Stormcloud that made a short appearance here. This events happened in the stories `Stormworld´ and `The Human Condition´ from this author.


End file.
